


To Build a Home

by artsyfiction



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, F/F, Fluff, Minor Character Death, Same Sex Adoption, gay witches in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-26 07:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12054429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artsyfiction/pseuds/artsyfiction
Summary: When Mildred's world is torn apart, one teacher is there to feel her pain - the worst pain imaginable. When the young witch thought her world couldn't get any worse, two certain witches step up to to the job of looking after her; two witches that were slowly falling in love with each other.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> I have been planning this fic for a while now because i just LOVE The Worst Witch and Pippa/Hecate + Mildred!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this little bundle of joy (with added sadness).

“Mildred Hubble!”

The girl in question stopped dead in her tracks, as if the owner of the voice had used some sort of freezing spell on the young witch. She slowly turned around, facing the older witch.

"Miss Hardbroom," She gulped before continuing, "I was just going back to my room!" she hesitantly lied, swaying on her feet, her pigtails flopping over her shoulders.

“Don’t lie to me, Mildred. Your room is the opposite direction. Where were you really going after hours?” The older witch questioned coldly, staring at Mildred. Mildred looked at the ground, beads of sweat forming on her forehead.

“Miss Hardbroom, I was only doing this because I have a bad feeling.” Mildred sighed. There would be no way she could get away with lying to Miss Hardbroom.

“Doing what, Mildred?” Miss Hardbroom furrowed her eyebrows, looking at the witch in front of her.

The darkness of the halls, only lit by the small candle on the window ledge and it being close to midnight dawned on Mildred as she let out a large yawn before answering the question. “I was going to mirror my mother. I have a feeling something isn’t right.” She sighed again, this time trying to hide a small whimper of pain that sprung from her heart. _What if something wasn’t right_?

“Mildred, are you sure that this feeling is something bad?” The teacher questioned, rubbing her hand across her face. She quickly stiffened, realising she was about to go soft on Mildred. The young witch nodded, staying silent. “Fine, but just this once. I will wait for you outside the room. A young witch like yourself should not be walking the castle alone after midnight.” Mildred smiled, nodding her head.

“Thank you, Miss Hardbroom!” She whispered excitedly before walking inside the room she had initially wanted to enter before.

The room was small, but welcoming. Inside was a chair covered in a lilac felt, with an old oak wood frame. The chair was facing a worn down enchanted mirror, chips covering the corners. Mildred said a short spell, sitting down at the chair. She looked in the mirror. Her reflection looking back at her. Her face was dark, her eyes looking like she hadn’t slept for days. After finishing the spell, her face was replaced by an image of her living room. Her mum was nowhere in sight.

“Mum!” Mildred called out, hoping that she would see a sight of the blonde woman. She did. Seconds later, the blonde woman walked in, holding a cup of tea dressed in her fluffiest pyjamas Mildred had bought her the previous Christmas. “MUM!” Mildred shouted excitedly as Julie Hubble took a seat in front of her mirror.

“Mildred Hubble, what are you still doing awake?” Her mum scolded, taking a short sip of her tea. She looked at her tired daughter waiting for an answer. Mildred kept looking, like she was looking for any sign of injury or illness. “Millie!” Her mum’s voice shook her out of her trance.

“You’re okay? You’re okay!” Mildred let out a sigh of relief.  Her mum looked back at her confused.

“Of course, I’m okay, Millie. What did you think was wrong?” Julie looked confused as she took another sip of her tea.

“I just had this really, _really_ bad feeling. I had to check to see if you were okay.” Millie smiled, yawning again. “I must go, mum. Miss Hardbroom caught me wondering the halls and she’s waiting for me.” Mildred said sadly, waving goodbye to her mum.

“Goodnight, Mildred. I love you.” With a last wave and smile, Julie’s face disappeared and was replaced with her own. She stood up, brushing down her pyjama bottoms as if dust had fallen on them. As she opened the door, she was greeted by the familiar face of Miss Hardbroom.

“Mildred, was everything okay?” She asked, her tone not as icy.

“Something was off with mum, but she said she was fine.” Millie shrugged, walking back to her room. Miss Hardbroom followed, making sure the young witch got back to her room safely.

“Goodnight, Mildred Hubble. Oh, and please stay behind in potions tomorrow, or should I say today, for detention.” The girl huffed. “You know the rules by now, Mildred.” She nodded, walking into her room.

Mildred closed the door, getting into bed. Her cat, Tabby, noticing her presence and quickly curling up beside her. “I’ve got a bad feeling mum is hiding something from me, Tabby.” She said before shutting her eyes.

 

The next morning, Mildred met her friends at breakfast. The feeling of something being wrong was still there. “Are you okay, Mildred?” Enid said as the girl moved her porridge around the bowl. Maud frowned.

“Yeah, Millie. Are you okay? I’ve never seen you so _quiet_.” Both witches gave Mildred a concerning look. The lunch hall was quiet today, most of the teachers missing from the hall. “I wonder where all the teachers are?” Maud added.

“You don’t need to worry about me, guys. I’m fine, I promise.” Millie smiled. “This free period this morning is going to go so quickly, I can feel it. I have far too much homework to complete in an hour.” Mildred diverted the conversation. Her friends gave her a mock smack, both saying the young witches name in unison.

“It’s okay, we can help!” Enid offered. As she said this, Miss Hardbroom walked into the dining hall, over to Mildred. She looked somewhat sad, just like she was about to break some bad news.

“Mildred, follow me. I need to have a word with you,” Enid and Maud got up, ready to follow their friend. “In private, please.” The woman placed her hand on Mildred’s shoulders, guiding her away from her friends.

“Miss Hardbroom, what’s happened?” Millie asked, following her to Miss Cackles office – wait, _why Miss Cackles office?_ Mildred thought.

“I’m so sorry, Mildred.” Miss Hardbroom said in an inaudible whisper. Her heart ached. This was something she would never wish upon a child of Mildred’s age.

Mildred never expected news like that. Not now, not in the next twenty years. How could this happen to her? She was just a teenager and now she was all alone, Julie Hubble, Mildred’s loving mother, had passed away. Unknown to the causes of her mortality, Ada Cackle had broken the news to Mildred in the only way possible.

“Miss Cackle, may I ask why I’m here?” the girl said nervously as she fiddled with the tassels on her house sash. Miss Hardbroom looked at the girl with pain

“Mildred, I am so sorry but I do not know another way to tell you this news, my dear.” She paused for a second before sighing slightly, wiping a lone tear that threatened to fall from her eye before it did. She didn’t want to tell this news to a child; especially Mildred. “I have been informed that your mother, Julie – She passed away in the early hours of this morning.” Silence. Mildred’s face dripped with paleness as she tried to form a word. Miss Hardbroom, dropping her usual demeanour, squeezed the girls shoulder. Mildred could sense her comfort.  

“No. No!” Mildred raised her voice, choking back tears. “Tell me this isn’t a joke. It’s got to be a joke! I spoke to my mum last night! Miss Hardbroom was there.” Ada frowned, shaking her head. Mildred’s body shook uncontrollably as the news finally hit her. _Why._ Mildred finally cried as the headmistress of the witching school gave her a look of sympathy. The dark witch handed her a handkerchief from her pocket, the small girl wiping up her tears.

“Mildred, take all the time you need. We’re arranging with the authorities what will happen next, but you must look after yourself. We are here to help. We do not expect you to attend lessons until further notice.” The headmistress sighed, offering the small girl a warm smile.

“Yes, Miss Cackle.” The girl nodded, loosening her tie. Her flood of emotions had made her hot. She was so confused. “My mum said she was okay last night. Why did she lie to me?” The girl’s tears started flowing again. Ada moved in front of the girl, pulling her up from her chair and into a hug.

“It’s okay to be upset about this, Mildred. I can’t imagine what you’re going through right now.” Miss Cackle paused, looking at Hecate. “Hecate, can you look after Mildred for this first period. I will get somebody to cover your class.” Hecate nodded, knowing how the child was feeling, although she wasn’t going to let her secret slip just yet.

The trio left the office, Mildred following behind. The oldest witch left in a different direction, Mildred following her potions teacher to her quarters. When they walked into the room, Mildred didn’t expect it to look so cosy. Unexpectedly, there wasn’t a single black item, except for the cat asleep in the corner of the room, anywhere in sight. “Make yourself comfortable on the sofa, Miss. Hubble.” Mildred nodded as she sat on the cream coloured sofa, pulling the pillow from behind her and hugging it as if it was her only source of comfort. Sensing someone in the room, the cat that had previously occupied the corner jumped up onto the young witches’ lap.

“Is this your cat, Miss Hardbroom?” Mildred said, stroking the cat as it nudged itself into her hand, purring. This comforted Millie. The older witch nodded, looking as the small girl.

“Her name’s Morgana. She doesn’t normally take a liking to strangers.” Hecate’s lips gave a small twinge as she tried to smile. Mildred giggled as the cat tried to nibble on the end of her pigtail. “She also likes hair.” Hecate added, softly chuckling to herself. Mildred had never heard her stern potions teacher laugh. Hecate made her way to the back of her office, fetching a mug from the side she was previously standing at. She handed it to Mildred. “It’s hot coco. Whenever I was sad at your age, my dear father used to make it for me. It always helped.” Hecate gave a small sniffle, diverting her eyes to her lap as she sat down.

“Miss Hardbroom, what’s wrong?” Mildred asked, feeling empty. It was like the young girl had no emotions left in her. And it still didn’t hit her properly that she had no family left to turn to. Hecate looked up, her face etched with pain.

“Mildred, I know how this feels for you.” Hecate frowned, her eyes went back to her lap.

“How? You don’t know how I feel!” Mildred sounded slightly angry, but apologised for her sudden outburst.

“Mildred, I do know. I know every little bit of pain you’re feeling right now.” The teacher choked on sobs before continuing. “I know because when I was your age, a student just like you, I lost my father. I had my mother to help me, but friends and teachers helped me through the grief. My father wanted what was best for me all the time, I did think that he hated me from time to time, but the pain hurt. So much.” Mildred had never seen her teacher so _broken_. It was like this was a totally different person in front of her.

“I’m so sorry.” Mildred frowned, sipping on her coco. She had to admit, Miss Hardbroom did make a perfect hot coco.

“It’s in the past now, Mildred. You don’t have to be sorry.” Hecate reached out to the girl, squeezing her hand. “Luckily, I had Pippa, Miss Pentangle, to help me though the horrible months after his death. I wouldn’t have been here today if it wasn’t for her. I’m sure Miss Spellbody and Miss Nightshade will be willing to help you. _As am I_.” Hecate said as soft as Mildred had ever heard her go. She could hear the kindness in her voice.

“Thank you, Miss Hardbroom.” Mildred’s mind wondered back to the previous night. She got to speak to her mother one last time because of this woman who sat in front of her. There was _some_ nice in her.

“I have been very harsh on you this term, Mildred Hubble. I would like to apologise for my actions towards you. I want you to be able to talk to me about this without seeing me as the ice-cold teacher you know from the classroom. I _vow_ to be more tolerable for you, Mildred, so I can be here when you want to talk about any steps of grieving, any at all. From now on, my door will be open. I do not want to see anything happen to you what almost happened to me. You will not give up.”

Mildred was lost for words. Her teacher, the one she was sure had hated her since her first day, was apologising and wanted to help her. “I don’t hate you, Miss Hardbroom.” Mildred paused as she shuffled to place down her mug on the table, Morgana jumping down from the sofa, making herself comfortable by her owner’s legs. “I want to thank you for helping me. I can’t find the words to say anything right now.” Millie frowned, standing up. Her heart had never ached so much.

“I have to teach the first years next period. I will tell Maud and Enid that you cannot attend the lesson if they ask where you are.” Mildred nodded as she headed to the door, ready to go back to her room.

“Thank you for your help, HB. Oh, and by the way, you make a good hot coco.” Millie smiled as she left the room.

“Stay safe, Mildred.” The older witch sighed as the girl shut the door. She was scared for Millie, especially from her own memories of what it is like to lose someone close to you.

As Mildred entered her room, she choked out a sob she had been holding since she left Miss Hardbroom’s quarters. Why did this have to happen to her? Why did her mother have to lie to her?

Mildred got into bed as warm tears fell from her eyes. She took the photo frame from her bedside drawer, hugging the photo close to her heart. Mildred remembered this day like it was only yesterday. The day Mildred had started her first day of ordinary high school. Her mother’s smile would never be forgotten. “I miss you, Mum.” Mildred sobbed again, crawling under the covers. She was in too much pain to move anywhere. This pain she never felt before, the pain she felt inside her heart, was too strong for her to do anything else but cry. She closed her eyes, imagining her mum softly comforting her like she always did when Mildred was upset, still clinging onto the photo of her dear mother.

_The pain was only going to get much worse from here._

 


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected visitor visits Hecate as she helps her realise where she is with Mildred, as well as helping the younger witch come to terms with the situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii lovelies! 
> 
> Sorry for the long wait, I can only update once a week for the time being :(
> 
> enjoy!

Nothing could have prepared Mildred for these events; the days or mourning, sleepless nights thinking about her mother and the funeral. She hadn’t seen her friends in an entire week – if they even tried to visit her Miss Hardbroom would be quick to the scene to tell them to go back to their rooms, or give them an unnecessary detention.

The funeral had been the hardest part for Millie. She was surrounded by strangers she could only identify as being friends from her mother’s work, or people who lived in the same flat block as them. Many had approached her, offering their condolences and giving her a heart wrenching smile. She had been accompanied by Miss Cackle who stood back on the side lines for most of the day, leaving Mildred to interact with people. The service was beautiful, but Mildred had never looked so distraught. Her eyes were clouded over as she attempted to give a speech right after Julie Hubble’s favourite hymn _‘all things bright and beautiful’._ Mildred was in pain. Her heart was empty, her thoughts were painful. She just couldn’t believe this was happening to her.

The trip back to Cackle’s Academy had been quiet, not one of the two witches saying a word. Mildred’s gaze was fixed on a small locket around her neck which she had transfigured from an old necklace of hers. Inside was a photo of her and her mother the day before she left for Cackle’s. Mildred stood proudly in her uniform, her arm resting upon Julie’s shoulders as they both mirrored the exact same smile.  

 “Well met, Ada, Mildred.” The corners of Hecate’s mouth gave a slight twinge, pushing itself into a slight smile. Miss Hardbroom was the first to speak after they had arrived back at the castle and into Miss Cackles office, breaking the haunting silence that dawned on them throughout the journey. “Ada, should I fix us all up a cup of tea? Mildred, would you like some?” With a small nod, Mildred had made Hecate aware of her decision, the dark witch nodding in response.

“I would love that, Hecate, dear.” Ada smiled. Mildred was distant, refusing to speak. Her attention was diverted to the locket hanging around her neck once again. “Mildred, how are you feeling?” Ada frowned as the girl looked up, tears welling up in her eyes. Hecate had placed three china cups holding the dark liquid on a wooden tray, a plate of rich tea biscuits in her other hand. She brought them over to the small coffee table in front of the fire, a small blaze flickering against the chimney breast.

“I feel horrible, Miss Cackle. I just want my mum back.” A small tear escaped the girls eye as she picked up the cup the dark witch had placed in front of her.

“Oh Mildred, I’m so sorry.” Ada frowned as she also picked up her tea, taking a short sip before continuing, “time does heal all wounds, dear. It’s not going to be easy at all, but I promise, with all the teachers help, we will help you get through this challenging time.” Ada smiled, dunking a biscuit in her tea. Miss Hardbroom looked at the smaller witch, frowning. If only it was easier to get through such a painful time.

“Our doors are always open, Miss Hubble. Especially mine. As your teacher, I will be there to help you get back onto your feet, but as someone who knows what you’re going through I want you to know that I will do anything to listen. Anything at all. It’s not easy, Mildred, I know. But talking about it is the first place to start.” Hecate gazed down at her lap, not realising how genuinely hurt and caring she sounded, compared to her usual stern demeanour.

“Thank you, Miss Hardbroom. I mean it. I know I haven’t been the easiest of students to cope with during this school term, but your help does mean a lot for me.” Millie gave the biggest smile her teachers had seen since the tragic passing. Millie had meant it. She saw something behind Miss Hardbroom’s usual coldness. Somewhat like she _cared_ for the smaller girl. Hecate and Ada smiled back at the girl, them all finishing their tea in silence.

Hecate had excused herself from the duo, feeling a _pain_ that she hadn’t felt in such a long time. A sense of longing for contact with her father. She knew exactly how Mildred was feeling and she knew that things do not get better, a little, but the pain would always be there for a lifetime. As she entered her room, she let out a silent sob, whispering to herself. “ _Pull yourself together, Hecate_.” She put her head into her hands, massaging her temples. How could such a small thing make her remember so much pain, so much grief?

“Hecate, are you okay?” The voice came from nowhere, as if it was the walls talking. A small figure stepped out from the darkness, revealing a face Hecate knew too well.

“Pippa!” Hecate jumped, holding a hand over her beating heart. “You scared me!” she scolded, looking at the softer woman, her heart still racing.

“Sorry to startle you, hiccup. I thought it would be a nice surprise to come and visit you.” Pippa Pentangle was the most beautiful witch you would ever see, even Hecate hated to admit to it.

“It was a _nice_ surprise, Pippa. Just now is a terrible time.” Hecate sighed, taking a seat. Pippa joined her, sitting on the opposite seat, brushing down her pink dress as she sat. “It’s all haunting me again, Pipsqueak.”

“What’s happened, Hecate? You don’t mean –“ before she could finish, Hecate nodded.

“Mildred Hubble’s mother died last week and it’s reminding me of when I was her age and everything that happened…if you weren’t there Pippa, I wouldn’t know where I would be right now.” Hecate had never felt so emotional, especially thinking about _Mildred Hubble._

“Oh my goodness, that poor, poor child.” Pippa’s face dropped to sadness as she looked at the pain in her best friend’s eyes. “Hecate, I’m so sorry. You know I’m always going to be here for you from now on. I was stupid to leave you when you needed me the most. You’re my best friend, I would never want to see you hurt again.” Pippa stood up, pulling her best friend up and into a hug.

Hecate felt a shiver tingle down her spine from the close contact of the best friend she knew she was _in love_ with. She just couldn’t find a way to tell her. The way their bodies contoured and meshed together felt like two puzzle pieces fitting perfectly together. Everything in this moment was right. Hecate’s tears ran down the side of Pippa’s face, Pippa not caring about the small mascara stain forming on her collar. The warmth of the two calmed Hecate, even if her heart was racing at the close contact with her best friend.

Pippa felt empty after the women had finally let go of each other, a longing for Hecate to be back in her arms, just _where she belonged._ “Let me make you a drink.” Pippa made her way over to the kitchen space as there was a knock at the door.

Hecate, expecting it to be another teacher complaining about student’s behaviours, opened the door swiftly, “What do you – Oh, Mildred.” Hecate looked at the girl, confused as to why she would be knocking on her door now.

“Sorry to disturb you, Miss Hardbroom, I could just do with someone to – Miss Pentangle?” Mildred had her eyes fixed to the woman standing behind her potions teacher.

“Hecate, don’t leave her standing out there! Hi, Mildred.” She gave the girl her usual heart-warming smile, hiding the fact she already knew about recent events.

“Come in then, Mildred.” Hecate rolled her eyes at Pippa as she moved to one side letting the girl in. Mildred instantly sat on the same sofa she did last time she was in Hecate’s quarters, looking up at the two witches.

“Sooooo,” Mildred dragged on as if she was hinting at something. “You’re friends again?” Mildred smirked. She had learned over the past week to be happy where she could, no matter how painful.

“Yes, Mildred. But that’s not what you’re here to talk about, is it?” Mildred shook her head, dropping her smile. “What’s wrong?” Hecate looked at the girl, concerned. She was going soft for this girl, way too soft.

“Every time I close my eyes all I see is her. It’s _haunting_.” Mildred frowned, shaking slightly. It had been harder and harder for her to control her emotions. “I can’t sleep, it’s like I’m empty inside. I feel so detached from the world right now.” The two witches looked back at the younger girl in sadness. Pippa had already seen someone go through this once, she possibly couldn’t see it again.

“Oh, Millie. I’m so sorry. From experience, the best thing is to talk about everything leaving out no detail. It doesn’t matter how long it takes, please tell us everything. Start from your happiest memories.” Pippa said from the kitchen area as she finally went back to making the hot chocolate, adding an extra cup for their unexpected guest.

“My mum, where do I start?” Millie paused to think. “Ah, my mum was a superstar. She dedicated her life to helping the ones in need. She was a nurse, you see. She would do anything to help others. She worked so much and so hard to help her small family of just me and her. I didn’t see her a lot during the week because she would be sleeping in the day and working all night. That’s what I loved about her. She had the courage to work such long hours to help others.” Mildred smiled remembering each day as it went by.

“A nurse? She sounds like she was clever. You grew up without magic, am I right?” Pippa asked. Hecate looked on, astonished at how well the two were interacting, just like she did with the child, which was a shock to everyone who had seen it. _It was like Hecate saw the child as her own._

“Yes, mum doesn’t have any magic. I’m the first in my family. I think mum didn’t react to that very well.” Mildred chuckled. Somehow, this was working for Mildred. Sharing her problems had dawned on her, but it was going surprisingly well. Pippa had handed each of the witches a mug of hot liquid, holding one in her hands, gripping the mug for warmth.

“I do remember that moment quite well.” Hecate gave a light chuckle, remembering the moment Julie Hubble had appeared in Miss Cackle’s office holding a toilet brush while wearing a pair or marigolds. “I am sure I proposed that I would transfigure her into something if she didn’t stop asking questions.” Pippa laughed as she saw Mildred’s eyes light up as the memory popped up in her head.

“Yes! I remember!” Mildred laughed at what her mother had said. “My mum said she would conjure you up some manners, right?” Pippa snorted as she saw her best friends face turn a nice shade of maroon red. Hecate gave a sarcastic laugh.

“Yes, that was somewhat amusing, girls.” Hecate shook her head, smiling slightly as she saw the happiness in Mildred. It was a genuine happiness, not forced or faked.

The trio had continued to talk about Julie Hubble, occasionally sipping on their hot chocolate. Mildred had started yawning deep into the conversation. The lack of sleep really reflected on her pail skin. She refused to close her eyes, afraid that she may have a horrible dream about her mum. “Mildred, if you’re struggling to sleep, I have a potion I could quickly make for you. I don’t usually recommend magic for these types of things, but you’re _clearly_ tired and exhausted. The potion allows for an easy sleep, one which nightmares are eliminated.” Miss Hardbroom looked apprehensive as she waited for an answer from the young witch.

“Are you sure that is a good idea, Hiccup?” Pippa spoke, Hecate sighed as she ignored the woman’s comment.

“Thank you, Miss Hardbroom. I would like that.” Mildred yawned as she rubbed her eyes. Staying awake for much longer was going to be difficult for her.

“Pippa, please watch over Mildred while I make the potion.” Pippa nodded, as Hecate went into another room.

“You like her, don’t you?.” Mildred paused as Pippa looked at the girl speechless. “I could tell when you first came to Cackle’s. I may be young, but witching powers make it easier to see what is real and what is not. This is real love, not just a friendship.” Mildred smiled. Was she _really_ giving her teacher’s best friend relationship advice?

“Mildred, how could you possibly know.” Mildred gave her a look which Pippa had seen before on Hecate’s face. A mischievous face which told Pippa that Mildred knew her love for the dark witch was so obvious, even a child could have known. “Fine, there is no way out of this,” the woman huffed, her walls being taken down by a teenager no less. “There may be a _small_ feeling there. I’m sure she doesn’t feel the same way.” Mildred shook her head. _This sneaky child!_

“Oh, I’m sure Miss Hardbroom does. I don’t think anyone has seen her as happy as she is around you, Miss Pentangle.” Mildred smirked. The two older witches did share the same feelings, one, as equal to the other, didn’t want to act upon them.

“Here it is, Mildred.” Hecate had appeared suddenly, holding a small vial of pink liquid. Pippa looked at the older witch, her face almost the same colour as the liquid in the glass container. She handed it over to the small girl who opened the stopper and took a sip. She grimaced at the foul taste. “Not all potions taste good, Mildred. It will help though, I promise.”

“Thank you,” Mildred smiled as she could feel herself dozing off even more. She made herself comfy, laying on the sofa as a small black cat appeared from nowhere, recognising the girl and lying next to her, purring.

It wasn’t long before she had fallen asleep on Hecate’s couch. Hecate had avoided all eye contact with Pippa, her eyes fixed on the lace pattern on her dress. “She looks so peaceful, hiccup. Are you going to use a transference spell to send her to bed?” Pippa asked, looking at the sleeping girl, her small frame cuddled around the darker witches’ cat.

“No, no, that will wake her up.” Hecate whispered, waving her hand. Now resting over her arm was a soft blanket, which Hecate carefully placed over Mildred’s sleeping form.

“I should be off, it’s getting late and I have to fly back.” Pippa sighed, standing up and using magic to put on her cloak and hat. “Goodnight, Hecate.” She smiled as she headed to the door where her broom was standing against.

“Goodnight, Pippa.” Hecate waved her best friend away as she left through the window of her quarters. She waved goodbye until she could no longer see the beautiful witch. Her eyes darted back to Mildred as she watched the girl’s hair move slightly with every breath. She looked so peaceful, so pain free.

She didn’t know how long it had been before she moved away from the window and towards the kitchen, placing each cup from their hot coco in the sink carefully, not trying to wake the young witch. Before she could do anything else, a light yawn erupted from her mouth as she realised how worn out this evening had made her. As she looked at the sleeping child one more time, she quickly smiled. “Goodnight, Mildred.” The girl stirred slightly as the cat underneath her arm moved to get into a comfier position.

The older witch made her way to her room, closing the door behind her. She didn’t know what was going to happen next, but she felt like she was going to be seeing a lot more of Mildred in her quarters. _And that was something she was okay with._


End file.
